Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to mounted handrails and, more particularly, to a secondary handrail for stairs intended to be mounted below existing handrails.
Description of the Prior Art
The construction and use of handrails disposed next to stairs for use in assisting individuals ascend or descend stairs is a well known. A problem which still exists, however, is that conventional handrails are typically mounted at a height that contemplates comfortable use by adults. Consequently, children are commonly unable to reach or comfortably grasp the conventional handrail. Thus, there remains a need for a secondary handrail which would be disposed at a height which made it easier for children to grasp while ascending or descending stairs. It would be helpful if such a secondary handrail included a bracket which attached it to a wall to ensure adequate stability. It would be additionally desirable for such a secondary handrail to be structured to attach to either an existing wall or spindle.
The Applicant's invention described herein provides for a secondary handrail adapted to allow shorter individuals, particularly children, to grasp for stability and support while ascending or descending stairs. The primary components in Applicant's secondary handrail are a mounting bracket and a plurality of rail members. When in operation, the secondary handrail enables a supplemental handrail to be secured adjacent to a stairwell at a height which makes it accessible to children. As a result, many of the limitations imposed by prior art structures are removed.